1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a collector wire network for the communication of locally fixed system parts with variable-location system parts.
The invention also relates to a method for implementing communication between the locally fixed system parts and the variable-location system parts in the collector wire network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The manual “PRB Segment Controller Anwenderbeschreibung, Ausgabe 12/2005, 6ES7972-4AA50-0XAO” [PRB Segment Controller User's Guide, Edition 12/2005, 6ES7972-4AA50-0XAO] by Siemens AG already describes a collector wire network and a method for the communication of locally fixed system parts having variable-location system parts. However, a PROFIBUS communication is used here as a communication method. PROFIBUS communication is a transmission system, which uses an access method in accordance with the token ring/master-slave. Only one subscriber can access the transmission medium at any one time. With the PROFIBUS communication, transmission speeds of 9.6 kBit/s to 500 kBit/s are reached. A field bus system with a PROFIBUS communication thus represents a relatively narrowband communication method.